I Hate You
by Neddie24Surviver
Summary: Just leave me alone... I hate you Those words were said with so much hurt and anger, I had to find out what the five lethat sins were before it was to late. "Eddie you coming to class or are you going to stand there staring out the door all day." I hear Fabian ask as I snap out of my thoughts. "I'll be there in a minute Fabian." I say as he nods and walks away.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is a one-shot from tonight's episode hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything**

_I hate you_

That's all I heard as Yacker walked away from me it looked like she had been crying.

_I hate you_

It kept running through my head I stood there holding my laptop looking dumbfounded at the door as KT and Fabian walked over to me.

_Just leave me alone..._

_I hate you_

Those words were said with so much hurt and anger, I had to find out what the five lethat sins were before it was to late.

"Eddie you coming to class or are you going to stand there staring out the door all day." I hear Fabian ask as I snap out of my thoughts.

"I'll be there in a minute Fabian." I say as he nods and walks away.

_I read the notes_

_I hate you..._

I shook my head, I would find Patricia later but no matter how hard I tried I could not get what she said out of my head. What notes, I didn't even receive any notes on my laptop.

_I hate you..._

Just_ leave me alone,_

_I read the notes..._

What are you talking about Patricia. I walked into Miss Denby's classroom as she gave me a reassuring smile. I shook my head and sat down next to KT. KT turned to me and asked me if I was okay and I just shook my head un-shed tears brimming my eyes.

_I hate you_

Class droned on but I zoned out about five minutes into the discution as my thought's floated to Yacker. Why does she hate me, and what notes is she talking about. The bell rang signalling the end of the school day as I literally sprinted back to the house to see if Patricia was there.

"Patricia?" I call as I run up the stairs to look in her room.

_I hate you..._

_Your a Creep!_

_Just leave me alone..._

_I hate you_

I fell onto Patricia's bed my mouth forming into a frown. I walked back downstairs and walked into the room I shared with Fabian. I opened the laptop Yacker threw at me and saw all the notes from Anonomous people I didn't know. How did they even get there?

"Eddie were going down to the secret room...you coming?" Fabian asks as I nod and close my laptop.

_I hate you_

When Alfie asked were Patricia was I almost lost it until I saw her walk in behind us. She had a stone like look on her face as I went to talk to her.

"Patricia, Where have you been." I ask as she crosses her arms.

"Nowhere."

_I hate you..._

"I have no idea where those notes came from..." I say.

"Eddie I told you I'm over us..." Patricia says showing no emotion at all when she says that.

Fabian is talking about the megaphone thingy as I stare at Patricia my heart feels like It's breaking into a million pieces. I turn to Sibuna and occasionally look at Patricia.

"Guy's let's call it a night, Fabian take pictures of the parts and we'll look them up online." I say and then cross the trigger rope thing.

_I hate you_

**A/N: There's the story guy's tell me if you want me to continue it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just so I can see my reviews...And to say the next chapter should be up soon.**

**Neddie24Surviver**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay this chapter is in KT's P.O.V, and she follows the hoddie figure after she run's out of Fabian and Eddie's room. The third chapter will be in the Sinner's P.O.V (I will reveal who I think it is in this chapter).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_Who is the actual sinner_

I thought as I silently followed the hoodied figure back to the gatehouse. The figure put in the keycode and entered the gatehouse, I was close behind him/her. I followed the person up the stairs and stopped at the bottom of the staircase leading to the sarcophogi room.

"Welcome..." I heard Robert say as I walk silently up closer to the room. I peek through the little crack to see the sinner remove there hood to reveal Red Brown hair.

_Patricia...No I-It's not possible_

I think as Patricia turns her head and gives me an evil smirk. She walks over to me and hoists me up by the collar of my shirt.

"Seems we got ourselfs a little eavesdropper Robert." Patricia dropped me to the ground and sent a rough kick into my side.

I gasp as I hear Robert laugh. I look up at him to see him smiling proudly at Patricia. I turn my head to see how Denby and Victor had reacted and Victor also seemed proud while Denby seemed PO'd about it.

"Very good work Patricia, You are dismissed for the night. Amitt is very pleased with your work."

"Thank you sir." Patricia says as she puts her hood back up and walks out of the room.

Robert squated down in front of me as he hears a crash. Robert gets up and walks to the door Patricia just walked out of to see her squating on the ground looking sheepish. I stood up and followed Robert to see what made that noise.

"Patricia, would you like to keep an eye on my great grandaughter." Robert said as Patricia nods gingerly "Fine..." Robert grabs my arm and throws me into Patricia's arms as she literally drags me back to Anubis (She had put her little face mask thingy on).

Eddie, Fabian, and Alfie were all sitting in the sitting room when Patricia barged in. Eddie looked between me and Patricia then back to me, Alfie and Fabian did the same thing.

"All of you against the wall or KT won't get hurt." Patricia said as she ripped her mask off and put her hood down.

"Pa-Patricia, b-but how?" Fabian looked shocked as I struggle to get away from Patricia.

"Did you really think I would leave my fingerprints everywhere Fabian." Patricia sneers as she shoves me to the ground and kicks me in the side again.

Fabian, Alfie, and Eddie silently walk over to the wall as Patricia grabs my arm and yanks me roughly up to my feet. She put something cold to my head and pushed me over to Fabian who caught me in his arms.

"Now all of you are going to stay quit or I shoot KT." Patricia said as I saw her pointing a gun to me.

_Where in the world did she get that._

I think as a bang is heard and a bunch of screams shout for me as my world goes black.

**A/N: Ha Ha cliffhanger, anyway this takes place when KT had stormed out of Fabian and Eddie's room. Hope you guy's liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's I'm taking a break from this story so I can focus on a new one I'm writing that is in Patricia's P.O.V. Hope you guy's check it out...**

**Neddie24Surviver**


End file.
